


enjoy the ride

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Series: ferris wheels [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabble, Ferris Wheels, M/M, sort of a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Dongmin couldn’t wait to thank Jinwoo and Sanha for ditching him.Alternatively, Dongmin loves ferris wheels and Bin is a wuss.





	enjoy the ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a Binu fic, so I hope it's okay!! This scenario is loosely based on a Coca-Cola advert I saw at the movies, but for the life of me can't find a link to :-(

When his friends announced that they wanted to go to an amusement park, it didn't take much to get Dongmin to agree. Sure, he hated rollercoasters, and those rides that would take you high up and then let you plummet to the ground (and your eventual death), but he _loved_ ferris wheels.

He just loved being able to see high up above the trees into the horizon, or look down and see the tiny people. It made him feel as though he was fearless, as though, for just one beautiful moment, he had no worries. He was as free as a bird to do whatever he pleased. Throughout the years, the same wonder, amazement, and desire to be weightless lingered.

When he was 8 years old, his parents even got him a model silver Ferris wheel, which he still kept to this day on the shelf above his desk in his college dorm. It wasn't really an _obsession_. It was more of a nostalgia thing. Growing up, he rode the ferris wheel at the yearly fair until he got too big to fit into the seats made for children, and by that time he was old enough to go to the amusement park with his friends by himself, so he always tried to ride a ferris wheel at least once a year. One could say that it was a tradition of sorts.

Needless to say, his friends always thought that ferris wheels were boring. So this time around, Dongmin knew better than to ask them to join. They’d probably have the same reaction as all the friends he had come with before.

“Ferris wheels are terrifying,” Sanha muttered, slurping at his drink noisily, as the three friends stared up at the colourful ride. “I mean, what if one of the seat thingies just… Flies off? Whoosh! You’re gone!”

Dongmin rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look at his tall friend. “You literally just got off a rollercoaster.”

“So?” Sanha asked, eyes now on Dongmin.

He sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the argument. “I'm going to get in line.”

“Okay, well, be safe,” Jinwoo smiled, patting him on the back. Dongmin returned the smile before moving into place behind a group of chattering kids.

When he realised the line wouldn't be moving for a while, he sighed and pulled out his phone.

 

\-----

 

“Together?”

At the sound of the voice, Dongmin looked up from his screen, confused for a second. He had made it to the front of the line, but had been too engrossed with the article he had been reading to notice, causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment.

When the attendant raised her eyebrows at him then looked away, he followed her gaze to the person behind him. There stood another guy, about his age, with dark hair swept to the side under a backwards green baseball cap. _He looks like he just stepped out of a summer clothes advertisement,_ Dongmin thought.

“So?” the attendant asked, and Dongmin shrugged with a smile which was reciprocated by the boy. The boy then turned to his two friends and said something Dongmin didn’t catch before the two of them followed the attendant into one of the ferris wheel capsules. They sat down opposite each other, the attendant fastening them in before wishing them a fun ride and locking the door.

“Sorry you couldn’t be with your friends,” Dongmin said when they started moving up slowly.

“Ah, it’s fine. I had told them they wouldn’t be able to seat all of us together anyways.” The boy smiled, one side of his thin lips quirking up. “I’m Bin, by the way.”

“Dongmin,” he replied, extending a hand for Bin to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too!” Bin said, but his smile was short-lived. The capsule lurched when the ride started turning again, catching him off guard. Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh at the confused expression.

“Are you sure you’re going to make it to the top?” Dongmin teased, leaning back as much as the restraints allowed.

“Of course,” Bin huffed, taking his cap off and ruffling his hair a bit. “I’m not a wuss.”

Oh, Dongmin wished he hadn’t done that. If he hadn’t thought Bin looked like a model before, he was definitely thinking it now.

“Ah, of course not,” Dongmin said with a playful smirk, realizing he had very little time to respond before it would be weird.

Bin rolled his eyes. “Did you come here alone?”

“Changing the subject, are we?” Dongmin chuckled, before shaking his head. “No, I came with two of my friends, but neither of them like ferris wheels, and I don’t like any of the, uh, scarier rides.”

At that, Bin let out a loud laugh which was enough to shake their capsule a bit. “And you were calling _me_ a wuss?”

Dongmin felt his cheeks tint pink at both the laugh Bin let out and his accusation. “Shut up. I just like ferris wheels a lot.”

At that point, they were stopped at the very top of the wheel, a light breeze enveloping the pair. Dongmin peered out over the side, taking in the scenery. The people and the different concession stands looked so small, like a model town. This was definitely Dongmin’s favourite part.

Bin, apparently, had different feelings. “Don’t lean out too far, you’ll make this thing tip over!”

Dongmin turned his head to the boy in the white shirt, a grin overtaking his face. “I thought you weren’t a wuss.”

“I’m not,” Bin defended, his turn to blush. “I’m just trying to be as safe as possible.”

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely something a wuss would say,” Dongmin prodded. He watched as Bin’s expression went from mockingly offended to relieved as the ride began lowering them, smiling slightly to himself. “Now’s your chance to get off the ride.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bin chuckled, extending one arm around the side of the ride, trying to look cool. He looked off into the distance then, and Dongmin wished he could take a picture without it being weird.

But it would definitely be weird. He barely even knew Bin. He couldn’t start thinking about how attractive he was.

_There’s no harm in admiring._

Dongmin almost rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, stopping himself just in time. That would’ve been another weird thing to add to the list.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when Bin asked, “So, are you in college?”

“Yeah.” Dongmin nodded. “I’m about to start my second year.”

“Where do you go?”

“Um…” Dongmin felt a little shy when he murmured, “SNU.”

Bin’s eyes widened, and he sat up straighter. “What?! That’s insane! You must be really smart then.”

Dongmin felt his face heat up, and he just shrugged, looking out into the distance. “I- I guess?”

“What are you studying?”

“Business, as of right now. Eventually I want to get into their law school.”

Dongmin didn’t get to hear what Bin was going to say next, because the ride began to gain speed, causing the other to gasp and grab onto his restraints with the hand that wasn’t holding his cap. Dongmin turned to look at him, the laugh creeping back through him. “Come on, open your eyes! This is the best part!”

“Nope! I’m good!” Bin firmly stated, shaking his head.

“Your loss,” Dongmin laughed again, eyes on the horizon and wind in his hair. Bin’s screaming on their way down only made the whole ride better. Not that he enjoyed having someone screaming right beside him. More that it was amusing to see this supposedly cool dude, perhaps a model, screaming like a child on the least scary ride of the entire park.

 

\-----

 

“Never. Never again!” Bin nearly shrieked as the two of them tumbled out of the ride. 

“It’ll be alright,” Dongmin jokingly comforted him, patting him on the back as he put his cap back on. “You don’t ever have to get on a ferris wheel again.”

Bin looked over at Dongmin, a smirk building onto his face as he said, “I’d do it if it meant seeing you again.”

All traces of laughter vanished from Dongmin’s face as he stared, wide-eyed, at Bin. He might be smart, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around what the cute boy in front of him had just said. “Uh, yeah, yeah, that’d- that would be nice.”

Bin’s smirk turned into a smile, and he reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. “Can I get your number?”

Dongmin just nodded, positive that his words would betray him, and took the phone from Bin’s hands.

And of course, that was the moment Bin’s friends located them and came rushing over. “Binnie, we heard you SCREAMING, and-”

Dongmin looked up to see two other boys looking at him, flanking Bin. One of them had tousled light brown hair and a seemingly disinterested expression, but his raised eyebrow gave his curiosity away. The shorter one wasn’t even trying to hide it, wide eyes trailed on Dongmin’s hands, and then his face, causing him to feel slightly self-conscious.

“Bin, isn’t that your phone?” he asked, gesturing to the phone in Dongmin’s now shaky hands.

“Yeah, so? I found a new friend because you two left me to _die_ on my own,” Bin quipped, causing Dongmin to smile slightly as he ducked his head again to type in his number.

He heard whispering, not able to make them out, and when he raised his head to give Bin back his phone, Bin was alone once again. He looked over the brunet’s shoulder, immediately spotting his two friends watching them from a distance, causing him to laugh. “You didn't have to send them away, you know,” he said, eyes focusing back on Bin.

“They said they were going to get drinks,” Bin explained, rolling his eyes fondly. “They’re watching us, aren’t they?”

Dongmin nodded, an amused smile on his face. “Of course they are.”

“Well, then let’s give them something to look at.”

And with that, he placed a hand on Dongmin’s shoulder and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Text me?”

Dongmin couldn’t process the kiss, but he could definitely process the words. “Of course.” He just watched as Bin smiled, bid him goodbye, and began walking away, one hand gently resting where Bin’s lips were. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected _that_ , but he wasn’t complaining.

He couldn’t wait to thank Jinwoo and Sanha for ditching him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! I will probably be making a second part to this :)


End file.
